


A Winter's Story ~KageHina~ Angst

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: Happy end? Who knows.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Winter's Story ~KageHina~ Angst

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?"

"I'm sorry, Tobio. I'm so _so_ sorry I never told you."

"I told you to tell me everything..."

"Tobio, Tobio, hey listen to me. Listen. I love you so so so so much. Way more than you know. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry."

"Dumbass, I might've thought you died if you didn't tell me."

"Tobio I-" _ringringring_ "It's my mom. I have to go. Tobio promise me you'll still love me when I get back."

"I promise." And just like that, there were no more words. He was gone, and I didn't even get to say goodbye. It was fast, it was _too_ fast for me. Why did the past 3 years feel like 3 weeks. I didn't realize that I was crying until I got home which was about 10 minutes or so after. I didn't get to talk to Shoyo until a week or so after he left. He called me once he fully settled in, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't bare to see him just on a tiny screen when I knew I couldn't reach him with my own hands. It was greedy, I know, but I couldn't stop the pain. After that call I kept my distance from him, not just because he was on the other side of the world. Shoyo, as usual, never gives up. Once he likes something...loves something...he commits to it no matter what state of mind he's in. One of those commitments just had to be me. I saw my phone ring every time with his name shouting at me, along with the cute profile picture he picked of himself. Soon enough, I got sick of moping, but I was scared of getting up too. Before I knew it, another week past, not a single word. I hadn't spoken to anyone about Shoyo, plus Shoyo himself. I started to think that I wasn't fit for a long distance relationship. Heck, I don't even believe that I'm fit for _any_ relationship. I easily get selfish and go over my head one too many times here and there. Shoyo opened a door for me, then another one showed up. He walked through, but here I was acting like a dumbass, a scaredy cat, too afraid of committing myself to anyone. I stand in front of the door wondering if I should walk through or if I should close it. It's not like we broke up, it's not like I don't want to talk to him. I do. I _want_ to. I want to _so bad_ that it _hurts_ , but I can't stand to not be there with him instead of for him. I walk around the town, the sidewalks we used to take home together. The countless little dates we've been on over the past couple of years. I wonder if I should start looking for a better tomorrow in this same town. I've learned to stay home more. Once I get home from practice or a jog, I stick to my bed as if there's a curse connecting me to it. A tight cast spell that ties me to the fear of losing you. And I know that if I do lose you at one point, that it would be all my fault. I knew I hadn't moved on yet, but I convinced myself that I had. It still hurt to think of you, but I just kept telling myself that if you weren't there then there's no point. I caused myself more pain, and you were my saving grace, as always. After a few more days I see him try to call me again. The weather is getting warmer, but the snow is still there, reminding me of the night we split paths. I couldn't take enough of this moping anymore. Answering the phone took more out of me than I thought it would, but when your voice reached me, all happy and energetic, the door that almost closed had opened up again for me. 

"I know you're having a hard time adjusting, but do this for me, please? Tobio? Tobio?" 

"You're kinda making it hard for me, dumbass." 

"Tobio? Look, I know it was unexpected and I know it was my fault for not telling you, but please. I don't know exactly what I'm asking for, but I'm asking you for something." 

"Then come home."

"You know why I can't do that. We both know why I can't do that. Honey, I...this is a big chance for me. I can't miss this."

"Why couldn't you do it in Japan then?" 

"Kageyama...Kageyama I don't know what's gotten into you, but _you_ of all people should be the one encouraging me. _You_ told me to get better at volleyball, and I'm trying. And now that I'm trying, you're telling me no? Kageyama...I...I don't need an explanation. I know you miss me, but you're not the only one. You're not the only one I miss either, but you're still all I think about."

"...When will you come back home?"

"Maybe...not until the end of the year. Maybe if I find the time to come visit, but I'm not sure when that will be." 

"Dumbass, that's too long!" _Why am I doing this?_

"You're still impatient as ever and greedy as always. Are you saying you'll stop loving me if I don't come back soon? Can you be anymore selfish?" 

"..."

"Tobio? I'm sorry I just got carried away...just wait. That's all I'm asking for." 

"This won't work. You're too far away from me, and it makes me feel like shit. I don't want to think about the fact that...that I'm there for you and not with you." _Why am I closing the door?_

"Kage- Tobio...you're not the only one who feels like that. Remember you're not the only one that's doing the loving in this relationship, because that's not how it works. We both love each other. I love you. Yeah, it hurts. It hurts that I can't be there with you either, but I want to get better, I need to get better. You understand, right?"

"I need to go to sleep, good night." _Why did I do that?_

"Tobio, it's almost 10 am there. Did you stay up all night aga-"

"Good...goodbye, H-Hinata..." I don't understand why I was doing this. I don't understand why I would push away the one person who truly loves me. I don't understand this at all. Even though I said goodbye, it still hurts, is it supposed to hurt? Of course it is, dumbass. I just almost broke up with my boyfriend, maybe I actually _did._ But soon enough, Winter came and went, no sign of Hinata. The snow stayed behind as it melted though. The same path where we split our futures, is the same path we meet each other at.

"Tobio?"

"Hi-Shoyo..." 

"Dumbass! Dumbassdumbassdumbass! I missed you so much! ...I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly," His body flew to hug mine. Even though it was still technically Winter, it felt like Summer had already came to me. "I swear I still love you, Honey. I swear I'll never let that happen to us ever again." 

"It's not your fault it's mine, I'm the one who held you back." A comforting silence fell between us, but I didn't mind it at all. 

"...Hey, Tobio? Do you still love me?" Before I knew it, tears fell down my face, the same place where a pained smile found it's home as well.

"Yeah, I still do." The door had opened again. 


End file.
